


【All橘】教训

by Civilization



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 橘偷偷看其他人的cp文被教训的点梗
Relationships: 丞俊, 佳俊, 农橘 - Relationship, 彦叶之廷, 鬼彦 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【All橘】教训

“哈啊……Justin……慢点……”

“怎么样？是不是让哥哥比小黄文里更爽？”

“唔——” 林彦俊闻言耳根又肉眼可见的红了一层，“别……别说……”

“怎么不说呢哥哥，背着我们偷看小黄文这回事，让哥哥觉得丢脸么？嗯？”

“可惜其他哥哥不在，看不到哥哥一边看自己的文章一边自慰的样子，多么诱人～”

黄明昊一手握着手机，一手握着林彦俊纤瘦的腰，胯下大力顶弄着，说话的时候尾音微微上扬，听得出心情是多么愉悦。

此刻宽敞的房间里回荡着肉体厮磨的暧昧声音，林彦俊的睡衣领口半开着，光着下身趴在床上，翘臀高高抬着，承受着身后少年的撞击。

快速的撞击使两个人水乳交融的地方泛起了细小的白沫，粗壮的性器抵着腺体恶意研磨，又带出了林彦俊另一串勾人的喘息。

“让我看看，『前后夹击的快感让omega分泌出了更多的液体，穴口在肉棒的进出和拍打下变得晶莹烂熟。』”

“哥哥也流了好多水啊。”

黄明昊放慢了速度，缓缓地抽出自己的性器，龟头离开后穴时发出热情的水声，林彦俊红着脸听他念着自己手机上正在显示的文章。

其实是粉丝闷在APP上自己写的小短篇，林彦俊一开始是好奇心促使他点进去，想弄清楚All橘是一个什么鬼，进去看了一圈可真是不得了，面红耳赤的退出来，趴在床上滚了两圈，又鬼使神差地红着脸拿起手机重新点开。

林彦俊看着看着，被玩弄习惯了的身体竟然突然有了感觉，Alpha和Omega的世界架构让他有些难以理解，但是眼下后面确实是涌起了空虚感，甚至感觉到了肉穴开合时渗出的液体已经濡湿了一块内裤。

他手指哆嗦地往下翻着，脑袋里却升腾起巨大的欲望，眼前的文字渐渐有些模糊，林彦俊彻底沉溺在情欲里之前想的却是，屁啊，我们根本没用这个体位做过。

手指灵活地把睡裤褪到腿根，今天几个弟弟有通告都不在，另外几个人跑出去吃好吃的，他宅在家里洗好澡本来想看一会书，打开手机看了一会就沦落到了现在这个地步。

自己来吧。

林彦俊需要自己来的时候其实很少，毕竟几个年纪轻火力旺的少年每次都一副欲求不满的样子，放到平日，其实还真没有他自己来的机会。

手指摸索着探到身后开合的地方，水淋淋的小穴吮吸着指尖，感觉到手指的探索立刻加速蠕动起来，吸进了两个指节，林彦俊咬着唇闷哼出声。

姿势属实不太舒服，每次这个时候陈立农都会抓着他的脚腕把他放平，然后温柔地吻住他，再捏着他的臀耐心地帮他扩张。

林彦俊左手举高了手机，划到文章开头的位置，高高抬起双腿，身下手指整根插进去开始抽动。

文章写到子异的部分，子异是很温柔啦，不过一般前戏都是陈立农来，林彦俊闭着眼睛想。

想象陈立农修长的手指插在自己后穴里抽送的感觉，那个臭小孩会恶意地擦过自己的腺体，惹得自己涨红着身体颤抖起来的时候，他会眯着下垂眼无辜的笑。

陈立农喜欢接吻，总是掐着他的下颌迫自己仰起头承接他热烈的嘴唇，吻到林彦俊喘不过气的时候，就亲亲林彦俊的酒窝再一路向下，咬住喉结，留下缨红的痕迹，再去吮吸胸前挺立的乳头。

后穴被手指抽插的柔软湿润时，陈立农会扶着自己硕大的性器抵在穴口磨一会，让林彦俊自己求他插进来。

臭小孩。

林彦俊一边戳弄着自己的肠肉，一边咬着唇想陈立农的大东西。

不够。  
还不够。

林彦俊喘息着叫着农农，快点的时候，黄明昊勾着嘴角含着笑推开了门。

“哥哥，看你这里，咬着我呢。”  
黄明昊手伸进林彦俊睡衣宽松的下摆，摸到凸起后拉扯着已经硬挺的乳头。

“唔……” 林彦俊破碎的呻吟溢出来，身体被Justin缓而重的撞击顶的前后耸动，黄明昊恶趣味的骚话反而让他紧张地绞紧了肠肉，身后的少年发出满意的喟叹声音。

“温州人，又背着我们偷吃！”范丞丞站在半开的门口，腹部支起来小小的帐篷，身边朱正廷抱着手臂一脸了然于胸的样子。

“哈啊！” 突然被撞破的林彦俊尖叫出声，充血的性器突然抖了两下射出了浓白的液体，Justin抬头看了两眼来人，满不在意地拍了拍林彦俊的屁股，俯下身趴在林彦俊耳边说，

“哥，放松，你要夹死我了”

受到刺激的林彦俊不仅没法放松，反而死死地绞紧了肠道，Justin动了两下，抽出来撸动了两下草草射在了穴口。

范丞丞施施然走过来，看着被摩擦的红艳艳的穴口，伸出手就着粘腻的液体又插了进去。林彦俊喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声，朱正廷弯下腰捧起那张精致的脸感叹，

“啧，高潮的时候好像更好看了啊，彦俊。”

“咦，这是什么？”  
“哦？是彦俊在看的好东西～”

黄明昊划到中间的部分举起来拿给范丞丞，

“『林彦俊闭着眼发出色情的呻吟时，突然被人捏着下巴堵住了嘴，阴茎的腥气呛得他咳了两声，然后勃发的巨物便不留情面的在口腔里动了起来。』”

听到范丞丞带着调笑的声音念这段可耻的文字时，林彦俊羞得想把自己埋进枕头里，红着耳根当缩头乌龟的人却被翻了个身，面对面拉着腰隔着西裤摁在自己勃发的欲望上摩擦。

“原来彦俊喜欢这个调调～”

朱正廷伸出手指撬开牙关塞进林彦俊的嘴里，喘息声又粗重起来，林彦俊被夹住了舌头拨弄，口水打湿了嘴里的手指，他下意识地含住了手指吮吸起来，嘬出诱人的声音，让在场的几个人眸色都暗了几分。

范丞丞拉开裤链抵着穴口操进去的时候，朱正廷已经挺身顶进了林彦俊的口腔，温热和紧致带来的舒适感觉让三个人都发出了满足的叹息。

范丞丞挺着腰卖力地操弄时，人声又在门口响起。

“我说你们几个凑在一起在干嘛啊？”小鬼咬着棒棒糖大摇大摆的推开门，闻见房内淫靡的味道，手里的棒棒糖都落在地板上，发出轻微的“铛”的声音。

“我——靠——”

床上的林彦俊浑身绯红，饱满的嘴唇正含着朱正廷肿胀的阴茎，白皙的臀部上有红色的印子，不知道是被掐出来的还是被身后的力度撞击出来的。

从小鬼的角度能看到湿润的小穴正含着范丞丞狰狞的性器，身后范丞丞正笑着掐着林彦俊的细腰挺胯进出。

“hey，bro。”

Justin撅着嘴坐在床上看着这场活春宫自慰，见小鬼来了也就堪堪打了个招呼，眼睛又立刻去追寻林彦俊红透的脸。

王琳凯甚至没想出来林彦俊那么好听的嗓子，呻吟的时候居然是这样的。

小鬼深吸了一口气，关上了身后的门。

粗壮的性器上跳动着青筋，被湿润的口腔浸的濡湿，柱体亮晶晶地在嘴里进出，林彦俊的呻吟被顶到喉咙口的阴茎戳弄成断断续续的细碎。

身后的快感持续上升，身前挺立的欲望被人含进了嘴里。融化的糖有粘腻的感觉，王琳凯最近是麝香和橘子棒棒糖混合在一起的奇怪味道。

“啊……嗯嗯……嗯……”

顶端渗出的透明液体被舌头卷走，湿润的口腔包裹着自己，林彦俊觉得身体更烫了。右手颤抖的抬起抚上了前胸，

范丞丞却不满地抿起嘴角，夹紧臀加速了胯下的抽送，

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……唔……不……”  
嘴里被填满的人发出无助的呻吟，身后汁水四溅，肠肉甚至敏感的能描绘出滚烫器物的形状。

前端被放开，王琳凯咬上弹性的臀尖，眼前是勃起的紫红阴茎在艳色的肉穴里进进出出的淫秽场景，林彦俊的呻吟声渐长，王琳凯伸出湿软的舌头，朝两人结合的水润地方舔了两下。

被操的酥麻的穴口又加入了舌尖的舔弄，林彦俊彻底沉沦在了身体最原始的欲望之中，黄明昊俯身含上了上下滚动的喉结，手里的撸动又加快了几分。

汁水从嘴里，肉体交合的地方溢出来，分泌的液体和对方射出的粘液融合在一起，化成唇边股间细小的白沫。

范丞丞半软着抽出来的时候，低头吻了吻林彦俊线条姣好的腹部，把溢出的精液胡乱涂在了侧边的人鱼线上。

突然空虚的林彦俊紧接着又被王琳凯拉高了腰操了进来。

身上沾满了不知道是谁的混合在一起的体液，浓重的腥气和麝香味让林彦俊绷紧了身体，同时又觉得满足。

夜幕暗下来的时候，被高抬起腿的人红肿的后穴正承接着已经超支的操干，林彦俊嗓子已经哑的叫不出声来，双手被拉高压在头顶，不准他抚弄自己勃起的阴茎，身下是朱正廷打桩机一般的顶弄，硕大的龟头每一次抽插都擦过让他颤抖的那一点，小穴里挤满了好几个人的精华，让柔软的肠道更加湿润。

林彦俊手里握着已经跑完通告回来的陈立农的性器，熟悉的形状在他手里不断胀大，林彦俊嘴里低低的求饶，然而后穴却食髓知味的含紧了那根让他极乐的柱体。

颤抖着射出来的时候他听见黄明昊幸灾乐祸的笑，“哥哥被操的射出来了。”

林彦俊闭着眼，被顶的迷迷糊糊的想，早知道被教训的这么惨，就不要闲得偷看那种东西了。


End file.
